Sometimes detention can be fun
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: After and incident in class caused by his hollow Ichigo ends up with detention. WARNING: there is Yaoi in this story MenXMen If no like don't read.


Disclaimer: Me NO own Bleach.

Warning: This contains Yaoi(MenXMen fucking) if don't like, don't read.

Sometimes detention can be fun

"Kurosaki! Laps NOW!" Ichigo's sport teacher ordered pointing to the oval. This was Ichigo's punishment for missing so may classes of sport, not that he could help it what with fighting hollows and what not. But he couldn't use that as an excuse, imagine the look on his coaches face!

"Kurosaki faster!!" His teacher ordered before turning his attention back to the rest of the class.

Ichigo scowled and continued running. He wasn't in the mood for this shit! 'Stupid coach.' He sent his coach a glare before picking up his pace and continuing to run laps around the oval.

'Oi! King!' The voice of Ichigo's hollow, Hichigo, echoed through his mind.

'What hollow?' Ichigo replied with, looking into his inner world where he saw Hichigo sitting on top of a window looking upwards with his insane grin plastered on his face. 'What do you want?'

Hichigo's grin widened. 'Why don't ya just come down here and fight with me?' he began to take his shirts off. 'You'll get more exercise fighting me than ya will doing those laps.' He licked his lips with his blue tongue he then leaned down and picked up his sword.

Resting the sword on his shoulder he continued to look up at Ichigo, his grin forever in place. 'What ya say king?'

Ichigo scowled at his hollow. 'No. Have school.' He stated monosyllable-ally.

Hichigo shrugged. 'You're loss king.' With that he began practicing his swordsmanship.

Ichigo continued to do his laps but as he did so he felt himself looking into his inner world where his hollow was making quite a sweat training. Ichigo unconsciously licked his lips at the sight before coming to a complete halt. He did NOT just find his hollow attractive. He did NOT just find his hollow attractive. He continued to chant that like a mantra and reasoned with himself that he was just tired and reacting weirdly in his tiredness.

"Kurosaki!! LAPS NOW!!!" Came his coaches screech.

Ichigo jumped from his stupor and grumbling curses under his breath went back to running.

Keigo, who was doing sport with the rest of the class, chuckled at his friend. 'I kinda feel sorry for him.' with another chuckle he went back to his activity.

XXX

'Gah! What the fuck is this shit!?' He inwardly growled as he stared at the page of algebraic equations before him. On any other day he may have understood the equations and questions before him, but today he was tired, annoyed, and becoming increasingly paranoid about the thoughts and feelings he was having towards his hollow…

'Kiiiinnnnngggg.' His hollow called whiningly.

Ichigo twitched. 'What?' he snapped, he really had to start the work or else he would have a situation on his hands, his teacher seemed really angry today.

'I'm bored, come _entertain _me.' he spoke putting dark emphasis on the word 'entertain'.

Ichigo bit back a shiver at the tone in his hollows voice. 'No. Have school. Leave.' He ground out before turning his attentions back to his work.

'But Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.' The hollow whined. 'I'm sure you could learn more down here than where you are now.' The hollow batted his eyelashes. 'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?' he pulled a cute pleading 'puppy dog' look.

Ichigo twitched again and attempted to ignore his hollow. He went back to his work however this only lasted five minutes before his hollow started annoying him again.

'King, please…?' his voice sounded so soft… so pleading… it creped the fuck out of Ichigo, his hollow was not meant to have that look on his face!

'No! stupid hollow.' He grumbled turning his attention back to his work. He had to get it finished this lesson or else he would have to do the work at home… or have a detention, neither option was looking good for the berry.

Hichigo sighed and looked around the inner world for something to do. He really wished his 'king' would come down and fight with him or something… he was getting really bored, but he supposed it could be worse… it could be raining.

Ichigo sighed and went back to his work. He really had to hurry up and finish this otherwise he would be in trouble. He looked up at his teacher. She looked pissed, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Hichigo noticed his kings little fear of the teacher, he grinned an evil grin. 'Oh my is the little king afraid of a little 'ol teacher? Oh my poor, poor baby king….'

That was the snapping point for Ichigo. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" he growled.

"KUROSAKI!!!" Came the teachers shout.

Ichigo instantly froze. He hadn't said that aloud had he? The looks he was receiving from his classmates and the teacher was more than enough of an answer for him. He laughed nervously and looked up at his teacher knowing full well he was going to get punished for that.

XXX

"I feel sorry for Ichigo…" Orihime spoke as she, Uryuu and Chad left the school building, it was now the end of the school day.

"He deserves it for that little outburst in Math." Uryuu stated with a shake of his head. "Honestly why would you do something as idiotic as that?"

"Uryuu how could you say that?" Orihime responded. "How do you know that Ichigo didn't have a good reason for what he did?" she defended the absent teen.

Chad, who had been silent thus far, took that moment to speak. "Sometimes what we think happens may not be what's really happening." With that he continued walking away.

Orihime and Uryuu looked at each other confused. What did he mean by that?

XXX

"Stupid teacher. Stupid hollow" Ichigo grumbled as he scrubbed the teachers desk. That was his punishment for his little outburst, he had to clean all of the tables for a week, as well as the boards and each day and he had to write one hundred lines of 'I will not tell the teacher to shut up' It wasn't a very fair punishment in Ichigo's eyes.

"Aww… King its not very nice calling me stupid…" Came a whine from behind him.

Ichigo tensed and clenching his jaw and fists he turned to see his hollow sitting on a students desk directly behind him. An innocent, hurt look on his face. Ichigo inwardly shuddered 'innocent' and 'hurt' were not words that should go in sentences about his hollow.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he ground out wanting nothing more than to lunge at his hollow, but he didn't want to make a mess because that would mean more work for him.

"King your so mean to me, I'm hurt." The hollow placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

Ichigo twitched and glared at his hollow. "Stupid hollow if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here!"

Hichigo grinned and pushed himself off the table. "But that's why I'm here now." He stepped closer to the teen. "I'm here to make up for it." There was a certain predatory look in the hollow's eyes as he stepped closer to his other.

Ichigo felt his cheeks flush lightly at the look in his hollows eyes. He stepped back, not liking or where this was going. He put his hands in front of him in a subtle 'stay back' gesture. "Y-You can make it up to me by leaving…"

Hichigo stopped and pouted. "Now King that isn't very _fun_." There was a way that he had said the word 'fun' that was so deep and so smooth that Ichigo had to bite back a shiver.

Hichigo inwardly grinned as he noticed his king holding back a shiver. "Come on king, lets _play _then you can be fun." He stalked closer to the teen and the teen continued to step back until he was trapped between his hollow and the edge of the teacher's desk.

"On the teacher's desk? Why King I had no idea you were so kinky!" Hichigo beamed with glee.

"Wait, WHA-" Ichigo went to speak only to have his lips covered by the surprisingly warm ones of his hollow.

'What the fuck!!?' His mind shouted as he felt his hollows hands clutch his upper arm. He let out a sound of protest and placed his hands on Hichigo's chest and pushed in an attempt to push the hollow away. Only it wasn't working! It seemed as though his hollow was stronger than him! When the fuck did that happen?

"W-What the fuck!?" he damn near screeched pulling his mouth away from the hollow. He panted to regain his breath and he inwardly cursed as he felt himself flush from that contact with his hollow. 'Fuck I'm not acting like this!! I don't like my hollow!!' he inwardly ranted.

Hichigo grinned. "You enjoyed it." he taunted a hand rising to play with the teens orange locks.

Ichigo significantly paled and swatted away the offending hand. "What the fuck do you mean 'you enjoyed it'!?"

Hichigo's grin widened and without warning he covered the teens mouth with his again. 'THE FUCK!!!!' Ichigo inwardly screamed however he could feel his resolve slipping and as he felt a blue tongue slide against his lips he felt himself involuntarily moan.

"See King you're enjoying it so stop whining." Hichigo spoke against the teens lips before covering them again.

After another few moments of struggling Ichigo felt himself returning the kiss. He clutched his hollows shirts and pulled him closer, wanting to feel the heat of his hollow. It surprised him how warm his hollow actually was, he had always expected his hollow to be cold… not that he thought about his hollow…

Hichigo grinned insanely as Ichigo pulled him closer. 'Cute King.' He thought before tracing the teens lips with his tongue, upon hearing his king moan his grin widened and he took the opportunity to slip his blue tongue into the warm cavern.

Ichigo felt himself moan again as he felt his hollows tongue slide against his, coaxing the organ to play, his face flushed and he hesitantly moved his tongue against the hollows, he had to admit he was surprised his hollow was such a good kisser considering he wasn't aware of Hichigo being in any relationships.

"H-Hichi…" Ichigo groaned as the hollow's mouth left his and began tracing butterfly kisses down his cheek to his neck where he proceeded in biting up and down it, leaving marks which will be perfectly visible unless Ichigo takes to wearing turtle-necks.

Hichigo grinned as Ichigo groaned his name and increased the pressure of his bites. "Ya like this King, admit it." his grin widened and he increased the pressure of his bites.

"F-Fuck…" Ichigo groaned as his hollow began unbuttoning his school shirt, his hands flew to his hollow's cheeks so that he could pull his hollow's face up to kiss him.

"Good 'lil king." Hichigo grinned before moving back into the kiss, his hands hastily undoing the buttons of his King's shirt, he wanted his king, NOW.

Ichigo moaned as his pale hands trailed across his chest. One hand moving up to circle one of his nipples while the other moving across his naval right above his pant line. Ichigo shivered at the physical contact and his hands rose to tug at the ties of Hichigo shirts.

"Eager are we?" Hichigo grinned, his face moving down so he could place his lips over one of Ichigo's erect nipples. Ichigo shivered and continued to tug at the ties, you think he'd be able to undo the ties considering he wore similar clothes when he was out of his body but it just wasn't working for him.

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo panted trying to glare but it didn't work as Hichigo took that moment to lower his mouth down to the visible part of Ichigo's naval which caused the teen to gasp and shiver.

Hichigo's hands moved to the teen's belt which he promptly removed. He held the leather item in his hand as he looked up at his King who was looking down at him with lidded eyes. He glanced back at the belt and an idea formed in his head. He grinned, this was going to be fun!

He rose and turned the teen around. "What are you doing?!" he twisted his head back awkwardly and stared in horror as his hollow bound his hands behind him with the leather strap. "The fuck!" he growled trying to break his hands free only to find he was unable due to the awkward angle his hollow had tied the bound.

"I hate you bastard." Ichigo growled glaring at his hollow over his shoulder.

"Luv ya too King." Hichigo replied grinning. "Now _relax_." He chimed, his hands moving around to play with the buttons of his King's pants. Once he had undone them he hooked his fingers around both Ichigo's pants and underwear, he then slowly pulled them down.

"Must you be so slow!" Ichigo snapped.

Hichigo let out a loud laugh at that. "Now, now, no need to be hasty- then again I do like this side of you King." He chuckled again moving the teens legs so that he could get both Ichigo's shoes and pants off.

"S-Shut up." Ichigo flushed red as he heard his pants and shoes being tossed to the side somewhere in the classroom.

Hichigo chuckled. "You like it." With that he rose and waved an arm across the teachers desk, flinging the papers, pens and books onto the floor.

"I have to clean that you bastard!" Ichigo growled over his shoulder.

"Oh stop whining King." Hichigo rolled his eyes and suddenly lifted Ichigo.

"GAH!" Ichigo flailed his legs in the air as his hollow spun him around and tossed him on his back onto the desk. Ichigo winced lightly, not only from the force of his fall but also from the pain of the awkward angle his arms were left at because of the bindings. "Bastard." He hissed.

Hichigo grinned at his King's curses, he really enjoyed the sight of his King like this. "Just you keep cursing-" he pushed the teens hips apart and moved between them. "-It's something of a turn on…" he drawled thrusting his hips against his Kings. Ichigo gasped as he felt the clothed hardness brush against his.

"J-Just fucking do it!" the teen panted.

Hichigo stilled his movements and looked down at his king. "I'm sorry, just do what?" he grinned, he was going to enjoy teasing his king.

Ichigo growled. He knew where this was going and he wasn't going to comply. He did NOT beg. He was NOT a beggar! He was NOT Renji!! …yes Renji was a beggar, he had found that out when he was in soul society. He had walked into Byakuya's office only to find Renji, stark naked, under his captain begging him to fuck him…. needless to say Ichigo couldn't look either male in the eye for a good month.

Hichigo growled lightly as he noticed that his King's thoughts were elsewhere. "King!" he snapped lightly. "Just do what?" he pressed, he wanted- no needed to hear his little king beg for it. He lowered his hand to his King's member and had his fingers ghost over the dripping member.

"You know damn well what I want!" Ichigo snapped biting back a shiver as he felt cool air hit him as the hand moved over the flesh.

Hichigo's grin widened. "No I don't. Why don't you tell me?" He leaned forward and brushed his lips over the teens for a moment before pulling back. "Well I haven't got all day."

Ichigo growled. "Asshole."

"I am an asshole aren't I?" The hollow's grin widened. "But since I come from you that makes you an asshole," a gleam appeared in his yellow eyes. "An asshole I'm going to enjoy ramming into." He leaned forward and nipped at his King's neck. "Now beg for it." One of his hands raised so his fingers could trace the teens lips in a silent request.

Ichigo opened his mouth but rather that sucking the fingers he bit down on the digits. Expecting his hollow to jump back in horror he was sorely disappointed when Hichigo's grin seemed to widen. He froze instantly. "Why'd you stop King?" The hollow almost pouted. "A bit of pain is always good!"

Ichigo flushed lightly. "Just fuck me already…" he mumbled giving into his hollow.

Hichigo grinned. "Good King…" He petted the teens head as though he were a family pet. This action he received a glare for, a glare which turned into a moan as Hichigo swallowed his member in one swift movement.

"F-Fuck!" Ichigo cried in ecstasy at the warm heat that engulfed him, his fingers twitched in a need to bury themselves in the white hair. He went to cry out again only to feel his hollow's fingers tap at his tongue in the request he had yet to comply to. His mind no longer on fighting his hollow he was happy to oblige, his tongue slid against the digits and his lips closed over them, sucking the digits into his mouth, coating them in saliva.

Hichigo groaned at the feeling of his King paying his fingers the attention, it felt heavenly and his member twitched at the way Ichigo licked and sucked at his fingers, it was as if he was imagining them to be another organ.

After a few moments Hichigo withdrew his wet fingers and moved the down to Ichigo's puckered hole. Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Hichi-" Hichigo cut him off by deep-throating(A/N:spelling? Is it even a word…) him. "Oh god!" his hands clenched to a painful extent in Hichigo's hair.

Hichigo grinned as he slowly pushed his finger inside his king, his grin widening as he heard Ichigo let out a loud pained cry. "Relax or else it'll hurt king." He offered in a rare side of kindness.

"Y-You s-say that with a finger in your a-ass!" Ichigo retorted as he felt another finger push in to stretch him, he took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Hmm… maybe next time…" Hichigo hummed. "Now another finger!" he added brightly adding another finger.

Ichigo cried out in pain at the feeling and he felt tears brim his eyes but before he could tell his hollow to stop he felt the fingers press against something that made his vision go white. "F-Fuck!" he looked down at Hichigo wide eyed. "W-What was that?!" he panted wanting to feel it again.

Hichigo grinned. 'Found it.' he let out a dark chuckle. "'That' is whats going to make this a lot more pleasurable." He moved his fingers again, deliberately brushing against the edge of Ichigo's prostate, grinning as the teen whimpered.

"G-God…" Ichigo sobbed as Hichigo pumped his fingers a few more times before removing the digits, deeming Ichigo ready. Ichigo instantly missed the feeling of the fingers inside him, and chose to voice his protests. "W-Why-"

Hichigo cut him off by stroking his member. Ichigo whimpered again and let out a gasp as he felt the warm hand leave his member. "What?" he moved up awkwardly to get a proper look at his hollow.

Hichigo chuckled. "It's not all bout you Ichi." He grinned and began slipping out of his clothing.

Ichigo just laid back and decided to wait but when he noticed that Hichigo was undoing his pants curiosity got he better of him and he sat up to watch. He decided to ignore his hollows chuckle at his actions.

'What the fuck!?' Was the only thought Ichigo's mind could process as he looked down at his hollow's member. Weren't they supposed to look exactly like each other? Then why the fuck was his hollow larger than him!?

Hichigo grinned knowing exactly what was going through his king's mind. "Well I am the horse, aren't I?" he spoke with a gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo glared getting perfectly well what his hollow was getting at. "Bastard." He growled.

Hichigo chuckled again. "Well that I may be but you're stuck with me." he took his pants off and tossed them to the side with Ichigo's.

Ichigo huffed. "Wish I wasn't."

"Now that's harsh king." Hichigo chastised tsk-ing.

Ichigo huffed yet again and rolled his eyes. "You'll get over it."

Hichigo's grin came back and he leaned down to his king. "I think you can help me 'get over it'" His lips hovered over Ichigo's as he settled between the spread legs, his dripping member pressing against his puckered hole.

Ichigo's eyes locked with his hollows and his hands twitched in small pain but he ignored it as his hollow silently asked him a question. It was somewhat scary that his hollow would be so… so caring…

Ichigo nodded in consent and gritted his teeth in pain as Hichigo slowly pushed in. Ichigo tensed and his eyes clenched in pain, he whimpered and dug his nail into his palms until his hollow was fully imbedded into him.

"F-Fuck!" He groaned as his body felt as though it was being split in two.

"We're getting there." Hichigo groaned somehow managing to sound smug while he groaned in pleasure at the velvet heat incasing him. A few moments went by where Hichigo allowed his King to relax but soon enough he started moving.

"Unn… god…" Ichigo groaned in pain as Hichigo pulled out and pushed back in, he could feel a small tear and just knew there was blood but he decided he didn't mind he could always pay his hollow back later. Suddenly his eyes widened and his head fell back in a silent moan as he felt Hichigo hit that spot inside him.

"Gods!" he cried as the speed of Hichigo's thrusts increased. He felt sharp fang-like teeth scrape against his exposed neck and strong hands grip his hips firmly as Hichigo grinded against him.

"F-Fuck!" Ichigo cried wrapping his legs around his hollow's waist, urging the other on, silently begging him to move faster as his pleasure increased.

"Ichi…" Hichigo groaned gripping onto Ichigo's hips harder and continuing to pound into the flushed teen. Beads of sweat rolled down his body and the sound of skin slapping skin reached his ears as Ichigo began meeting his thrusts. "Gods King…"

"H-Hichi!" Ichigo cried out as his hollow increased the speed of his thrusts, his hands twitched as he was pressed into the table, he wanted to touch his hollow but being bound seemed to make his arousal spike.

Hichigo seemed to sense his Kings enjoyment of being bound. Thin lips broke into a grin. "Ya like that King?" chuckling he bit into his kings neck and continued to pound into his moaning king.

"F-Fuck! Oh gods yes!" Ichigo cried incoherently, he no longer knew, or cared, what he called out so long as his hollow continued to do these sinful things to him. "FUCK!"

Knowing that neither was going to last much longer the pair thrust against eachother wildly. Ichigo cried out as his prostate was hit dead on each thrust.

"Gods…" he sobbed feeling his stomach tighten. "Gods, god, HICHIGO!" He threw his head back with a scream as his vision went white and he exploded.

"Fuck…" Hichigo groaned as he felt himself hit his climax. "Ichigo!" He growled closing his eyes in ecstasy as he released into his king, both groaning at the feeling.

"K-King…" he panted before collapsing onto Ichigo.

X

"H-Hichigo…" Ichigo breathed.

"Hmm?" Hichigo hummed feeling very comfortable on top of his king.

Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably. "Umm… Could you untie me? It's beginning to hurt… a lot."

"Hm? Yeah okay…" Hichigo mumbled pushing himself up and out of Ichigo, both groaning at the feeling. He then lifted Ichigo lightly and turned him so that he could properly untie the bind. "There you go…" he mumbled taking his King into his arms and setting them onto the ground, Ichigo sitting comfortably in his arms.

"Hurts." Ichigo grumbled rubbing his red wrists.

Hichigo kissed his cheek in a way that was almost affectionately. "You'll be fine." He buried his face in the teens orange hair and wrapped his arms around his waist holding the teen close to him.

Ichigo grumbled but snuggled closer to the warmth, he could get used to this.

Perhaps detentions weren't all that bad after all.

XXX

Outside the classroom watching from the tree beside the rooms window was Rukia. Her mouth wide open and an line of blood running out of her nose. She had originally come here to alert Ichigo that she had sensed a hollow in the area but apparently Ichigo was MORE than aware of said hollows presence.

Shakily she looked down at the camera in her hands… she now had something to top the photo's of Ikkaku and Yumichika that Matsumoto Rangiku had bought to the women's association meeting..

A/N: So how was this? It's my first time writing this pairing so I hope I did okay :)

Review?


End file.
